All For One
by Mordae Durgul
Summary: The Senshi must over come a threat to Crystal Tokyo by doing what? Chapter 5 up. 6 in the wings. If you're all good, I'll have the final chapter (and a possible epilogue) up for the New Year.
1. All for One

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

All for One

Setsuna Meioh glanced around at the girls. Except Chibi-Usa, they were all here and watching her expectantly.

"I've discovered the final threat to Crystal Tokyo," she announced.

"I thought there weren't any more enemies," Usagi whined.

"This isn't an enemy of that sort, Princess. This will require all of us to do our best. It doesn't matter how many of us fail, so long as one of us succeeds. This time it doesn't have to be Usagi either. Any one of us can save the future. With luck several, or perhaps all, of us will succeed."

Ami raised her hand and continued at Setsuna's nod. "Is there a significant improvement in the security of the future if more of us succeed at this task?"

Setsuna nodded again. "The improvement is exponential."

The others all nodded in agreement. "What do we have to do?"

Setsuna flipped open her laptop and activated the wall projector. An image appeared.

"This is our target."

"We have to kill him?" Haruka asked. The Inners shuddered at the anticipation in her voice.

"Good Gods, no," Setsuna exclaimed. "Killing him is the worst thing that could happen." She drew a deep breath, shuddering slightly at the thought of what that course of action would bring. The others blinked in surprise.

"Then what?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna smiled slightly. "We have to seduce him."

The uproar was instant. Minako, Makoto, and Rei leapt to their feet, cheering. Haruka and Michiru stared in shock. Usagi smirked. Hotaru sat quietly as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ami was busy with the Mercury computer and didn't seem to have heard Setsuna's comment.

"Well good luck guys," Usagi said smugly. "If you need any pointers, I'm sure I can help. Mamo-chan and I will be very happy for you…"

She trailed off as she noticed Setsuna shaking her head.

"But I…"

"Usagi, what color is Small Lady's hair?"

"Pink. But…"

"And do you have any history of pink, or even red hair in your family?"

Usagi shook her head.

"And Chiba-san?"

Again a negative. Setsuna nodded and tapped a button. A picture of a red haired girl and her mother appeared in the place of the dark haired boy.

Haruka gave a low whistle. "She's pretty cute. His sister? Why don't we seduce her instead? I'm sure Michiru and I could… ooowww." She broke off as Michiru smacked the back of her head.

"Leave me out of your hentai fantasies," Michiru said primly.

Setsuna laughed. "Actually they're the same person."

"What!" The cry of surprise from six of the girls caused Setsuna to step back.

"He's a cross dresser?" Haruka snorted with disgust.

A soft snicker from the corner diverted everyone's attention to Ami. She was staring at the Mercury computer and chuckling darkly. Her glasses were shining as she tilted her head up.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi ventured.

"Saotome Ranma," Ami intoned. The girls blinked. "We have to seduce Saotome Ranma."

"Correct," Setsuna said. "In order to secure the future of Crystal Tokyo, we, as in all of us, have to seduce Saotome Ranma. The more of us that succeed, the better the chance of the future."


	2. All for One, too

All for One: Chapter 2

One for All

Seven young women stared at Setsuna Meioh in shock. Ami was still giggling and the others were trying to ignore her.

"Allow me to clarify the situation some," Setsuna said calmly.

"Yes, please," Haruka snapped with a gesture to the image on the wall. The picture of a cute red haired girl and a woman who was obviously her mother had just been projected with the devastating information.

"In order to insure the existence of Crystal Tokyo and the future that we hope to bring about," Setsuna stated, "one or more of us must seduce, make love, have sexual intercourse, whatever you want to call it, with Saotome Ranma. The more of us that succeed in this endeavor, the better the chances of the future turning out the way we want." She glanced around at the Senshi. "In fact, my projections indicated that greater success will result in less loss during the Great Ice."

"Setsuna-mama?"

"Yes Hotaru-chan?"

"Do I get to seduce him too?"

"If you would like to try Hotaru-chan, please feel free."

Hotaru grinned. "Yes!" She pumped her fist in triumph.

Suddenly Hotaru was surrounded by an empty space as the others, except Ami, gave her room. Ami was busy with the Mercury computer, still giggling occasionally, as she concentrated on something.

"Now let me introduce you all to our target." Setsuna clicked her computer again and the image changed. The original boy was on one side and the red haired girl was on the other.

"This is Ranma."

"He's a transvestite?" Haruka demanded.

"No. He is the victim of a curse which changes him from male to female when splashed with water."

"Instant girl, just add water," Haruka said. "Cool."

"Probably gives him a terrible identity crisis," Michiru mused.

Setsuna smiled. Those two were already working on angles. Pragmatic as always.

"Ranma has a few peculiarities that you will need to know about. He is a top grade martial artist, but is severely lacking in any sort of other skills. He lives and breathes Martial Arts."

She received nods all around.

"Second is his honor. He will never break his word, and most of his problems stem from his desire to satisfy honor. And finally, he is pathologically afraid of cats. Under no circumstances should Luna or Artemis ever try to approach him in their cat forms."

They were all staring at her again.

"Usagi, never, ever wear your 'Hello Kitty' panties around him."

"That bad?" Rei asked. Setsuna nodded. Usagi was blushing and stammering denials.

Murmurs of conversation went through the group and Setsuna let them chatter for a few minutes. They were used to strange events and weird monsters, but this was the most unusual thing they had ever been asked to do in the course of saving the world.

"All right," Setsuna said finally. "We need to move on. Ranma is easier to understand once you meet him. What you really need to be prepared for is the Opposition."

"Opposition?"

"Yes. You didn't think this was going to be easy did you? There are a number of important women in Ranma's life, and a few others that we have to worry about. In order to deal with them, you'll need to know more about them."

"Know your enemy," Ami said. She had stopped giggling and was paying close attention to Setsuna.

The woman nodded.

"Exactly." She clicked her laptop again and a new image appeared. The girl resembled Ami, with short bluish hair and a round, innocent face.

"Don't be fooled by her resemblance to Ami-chan," Setsuna said. "This girl is Tendo Akane, and is one of the most violent psychopaths you'll ever meet." She manipulated the computer more and a series of images slid smoothly past. Each image showed the girl striking Ranma with a large blunt object. In several she seemed to glow. "Unfortunately, this is Ranma's primary fiancée and the one he seems to care about most. I'm not sure why he allows her to hit him so much, but given his past, he may think it is some form of affection. Akane jumps to conclusions faster than Minako-chan mangles proverbs."

"People who roll mossy stones at glass houses shouldn't throw rocks at birds in their hand," Minako said primly.

"That's bad," Rei and Makoto said together. The others shuddered.

Setsuna brought up another picture, this one of a busty, purple haired girl.

"This girl is from China. An Amazon named Xain Pu. She is also violent and destructive, but most of her aggression is directed away from Ranma at anyone who comes near him. Her main tactic is using drugged food. She is easily distractible though, as she makes deliveries for her restaurant. She also turns into a cat when splashed with water."

The girls nodded, filing the information away. A new picture appeared.

"This is Ukyo. She's Ranma's childhood friend. Unfortunately for her, Ranma seems to only see her as a friend, not as a potential fiancée. She is a chef who makes okonomyaki, both as a profession and a martial art."

"Okonomyaki is a martial art?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently so. And she can be dangerous because, unlike the rest of these people, Ukyo seems to be rather sane. Obsessed, but sane."

The girls stared at the picture of the girl standing on a giant okonomyaki grill and nodded. Setsuna continued to the next image.

"This is Kuno Kodachi. She's the least sane of the lot, and probably the most dangerous if she really sets her mind to it. She specializes in rhythmic gymnastics and poisons. She attacks without warning and from ambush."

The image changed, showing the black haired girl swinging a club at girl-Ranma. There were spikes protruding from the head of the club.

"She is also not above using lethal force. Unfortunately she is from a wealthy family and getting anything done about her is difficult. Avoid her if you can and take her down with extreme prejudice if you have to fight."

The girls turned to stare at Hotaru who was grinning and cracking her knuckles. Setsuna sighed and rolled her eyes. This was starting to get out of hand. She clicked for the next image.

"This," she said of the auburn haired woman, "is Ranma's mother. She has a few peculiar ideas about the manliness of her son. She will have no objection to your actions and will encourage Ranma to do his part. However that can back fire on you. Treat her politely and with respect, but avoid telling her what you're up to. Do not, under any circumstances, use your powers in her presence. Even if you're powered up. If you are attacked, defend yourself without magic. Ranma will take care of the rest."

"Now there's a thought," Minako put in. "Having Ranma leap to my defense in front of his mother will seal his fate." She began to laugh until Makoto elbowed her in the side.

Setsuna continued before anything else could interrupt. "These last two aren't competition, but you need to be careful around them. Tendo Kasumi and Tendo Nabiki are Akane's older sisters. Kasumi is the woman of the Tendo house and should be treated with the same respect you give Ranma's mother. Nabiki is a pure mercenary. She only respects money. Don't trust her and don't try to buy from her. She'll sell you out to the first higher bidder that comes along. And do not, ever, transform in the Nerima district, as Nabiki will find out about it and then we'll all be screwed."

Haruka frowned. "We could threaten her a bit."

"No. Because of Ranma, she isn't afraid of that sort of thing. She thinks, correctly, that Ranma will defend her. Avoid her as much as possible."

They all nodded.

"Finally there are a bunch of other boys. All are about Ranma's age. They aren't important to our mission, but feel free to involve them as you see fit."

The Inners stared in surprise as the pictures flowed past.

"Ryoga is a sort of friend to Ranma, but he's very violent and prone to rage and depression. Mousse, the Chinese boy, is attracted to Shampoo. He's also blind as a bat, even with his glasses. Kuno Tatewaki is Kodachi's elder brother. He's delusional, obsessive and egotistical. He thinks he's the kami's gift to the world, especially women."

She sighed. "These others are minor. Only deal with them if you have to. Most of them are focused on someone other than Ranma and you probably won't encounter any of them, but I have pictures so you'll know them."

She glanced around again.

"That's the best I can give you for a briefing. Be careful and avoid fights. Don't try to force yourself on Ranma. And remember the future of all mankind is riding on your shoulders."

Usagi held up her hand. "What do I tell Mamoru?"

"I'll handle the Prince of Earth," Setsuna said softly. She disappeared before anyone else could speak.

"Why am I not reassured?" Usagi wailed.

Fin


	3. All for One Half

I don't pwn them.

All for One

All for One half.

The five girls known as the Inner Senshi gathered in Makoto's living room. Makoto provided snacks and tea as they all found seats.

"So what I want to know, Ami, is how you know this Ranma guy," Makoto said.

"I don't," said girl replied, carefully setting the Mercury link on the coffee table. Makoto's apartment was very American. "I recognized the image from a website I had passed the other day."

"Really?" The other girls crowded around to see the images.

"Oh wow," Minako breathed. "Ami's visiting porn sites."

Ami reached out and snapped the computer closed. "It is not porn. There are no sexually suggestive or nude pictures on the site."

Makoto smacked the blonde lightly. "Yeah, Mina-chan. If there's no nudity, it's only beefcake."

"Or cheesecake, in that case," Rei added. "Girl fan-service is called cheesecake."

"Girl?" Makoto glanced at Ami appraisingly. "It's always the quiet ones."

Usagi interrupted by sobbing suddenly. "I'm supposed to be with Mamo-chan," she wailed.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Just think of it as a warm up," Minako advised.

The other girls stared.

Minako shrugged. "Anything she learns while screwing Ranma can be useful when screwing Mamoru." Her brow furrowed. "Unless Ranma turns out to be better in bed than Mamoru." She brightened after a moment of thought. "Then you'll just have to train Mamoru how to do it properly."

Usagi burst out crying again.

"Jeeze, Mina-chan," Rei said as she tried to comfort Usagi. "Next you'll be suggesting she have a threesome so Mamoru can see how it's done."

This comment set Usagi off even more. Minako looked thoughtful.

Makoto reacted differently. "That's gross Rei-chan."

Rei blinked. "What?"

Makoto made a gesture. "Usagi and Ranma and Mamoru? You know where one of them would have to put it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"So, Ami," Rei exclaimed, "about this website you found…"

The others gathered around to see the Mercury link, grateful for the sudden change of subject.

In another part of Juban a similar gathering was happening between the Outer Senshi.

"I can't believe you were suggesting a threesome," Michiru snapped at her companion.

"What? You've brought it up plenty of times."

"Not in front of the others. They'll think we're some sort of perverts."

Haruka shrugged. "They'll probably assume it's just some sort of mandatory Outer sexual deviance thing."

Hotaru snickered. Both older girls turned level stares on her.

"You, young lady," Haruka began.

"Setsuna-mama said I could," Hotaru said. They both spluttered.

"You're too young," Michiru stated.

"I'm sixteen. As old as you two were when you shacked up."

Haruka took another shot. "He's too…"

"He's eighteen. Hardly too old. Especially when you look at Usagi and Mamoru."

Haruka sighed. Michiru brightened.

"But you don't know anything about seducing someone," Michiru stated firmly. She faltered at the look on Hotaru's face. "Do you?"

Hotaru grinned. "I'd like to think I've learned a little something after listening to you two go at it for three years now."

The conversation ended on that note.

Almost.

As Hotaru walked toward the door, she glanced back.

"Besides," she breathed, "I can always use the body Mistress Nine left me." She winked and slipped out.

Michiru stared for a moment and turned to Haruka. She blinked.

"Haru-chan," she said sweetly, "why is your nose bleeding?"


	4. All for One, Four's a Crowd

All For One: Part 4

All Together

Ranma Saotome was on edge, literally as well as figuratively. He was currently perched on the edge of the Tendo's house, rather like a red and black gargoyle. His head swiveled from side to side as if scanning for threats.

He had good reason to feel threatened, from his point of view. The week had been quiet. Too quiet. Shampoo had been so occupied making deliveries that she didn't have the time or the energy to glomp him. Moose had been kept away for the same reasons. Ukyo rarely had time anyway, but her business had picked up too.

Kodachi and Kuno had been strangely absent all week. The usual craziness seemed to have died a sudden death. No weird martial arts challenges, no new fiancées, or fiancés. And now the final stroke. Ranma knew doomsday was at hand because of the event currently taking place in the house below him.

Akane was cooking.

This wasn't unusual. She tried cooking for him at least every other week. What was unusual was that she had been in the kitchen for nearly an hour and there were no explosions, billowing clouds of black smoke, or cries of fear.

The presence of Kasumi and his mother were no doubt helping. And his own absence, he was willing to admit. He and Akane seemed to get along better if they only had short exposure times. Not enough time for him to stick his foot in his mouth and not enough time for her to get mad.

The other thing that had him on edge was the sense of being watched all the time. He had noticed several girls that seemed to be more interested in him than usual. Two or three blondes; a brunette who seemed to be a martial artist; a miko, by her aura; a girl who could be Akane's twin, except she wasn't a martial artist; and most eerily, a younger girl with purple eyes, who seemed to be rather frail.

It was this last girl that unnerved him most. He wasn't afraid of her, but every time he looked at her he could see a painful loneliness in her eyes that touched his heart. No one should have to be that lonely.

Ranma couldn't imagine being friends with a girl. He knew if he tried that Akane would get violently jealous. Same with Shampoo. Ukyo was less likely to be violent, but she would get jealous in her own way. And then there was Kodachi. Ranma shuddered. He couldn't honorably expose any other girls to his mess of a life.

He noticed a movement and focused on it. Nabiki entered the yard with a group of girls in tow. The same group that he had seen around, trying to act casual while they watched him. There were five of them. One of the blondes was missing. Ranma dropped off the roof and slipped in the back door. He took his place at the table and sat silently, almost meditating, in preparation for the calamity to come.

Nabiki entered the room with the girls in tow. She was explaining something to them and they were staring around like a group of tourists. Nabiki grinned as she saw him and winked.

"Ladies, here is the star of our tour, Saotome Ranma." Nabiki gestured grandly at him. The girls stared at him with rapt expressions. As Nabiki went on, describing his exploits, they ooo'd and ahh'd at the right moments.

Ranma couldn't manage to get mad. He was slightly miffed with Nabiki, but she wasn't, for once, causing him trouble. Just a little embarrassment.

"What's this, Nabiki, Nerima Tours?"

Nabiki nodded happily as she continued her discourse to the girls. She smoothly switched targets as Akane entered the room. The girls looked a bit concerned, but the blue haired one that resembled Akane held up a small device. Ranma recognized it as a hand held stunner. It seemed to reassure the other girls.

Since the girls didn't seem to be any sort of threat or fiancée, Akane immediately ignored them in favor of setting her dish in front of Ranma.

Ranma glanced at the dish and then up at Akane. A quick glance at Nabiki showed her collecting additional money from the girls. Ranma snickered internally. He could put on a bit of a show for them, maybe the little brooding one would smile. He might get malletted but it would be fun. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at Kasumi and his mother.

He carefully lifted his chopsticks, making a show of holding them for a moment as if praying.

"Itadakimasu."

He lifted a bit of the rice and meat to his mouth and paused. He set it back down.

"Say, Akane," he started, "what exactly is this?"

Akane began to growl. "It's teriyaki chicken, Ranma. Are you going to eat it?"

"Sure, Akane. Just give me a minute to prepare my stomach."

"Ranma!"

Ranma lifted the bit again almost to his lips. Akane was watching closely, and the girls (including Nabiki) were staring in morbid fascination.

"Are you sure this is teriyaki?"

"Yes!" Akane snarled. "Eat it."

"Did you taste it? I mean, it smells like teriyaki, so I wanted to be sure."

"RANMA!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get upset. I was just asking." He took a deep breath and popped the bite into his mouth. And chewed.

And chewed, and chewed, and chewed.

Finally he swallowed. Akane was burning with barely held in anger. Nobody noticed that Ranma's plate was clean.

Ranma sat still for a second, his eyes closed. He carefully controlled his blood flow and heartbeat and sent some signals to various parts of himself.

The others watched in horror as Ranma glanced up at Akane, a sort of mournful pain on his face, and started frothing at the mouth. He shuddered and twitched, his eyes bugging out. The veins in his forehead and neck seemed to twist against his skin as he writhed in the throes of agony. They knew his throat must have blocked up as he didn't even have time to scream. He flopped one last time and lay still.

The girls were beginning to get worried. Akane was staring in shock. Nabiki was grinning like a shark and waved her hand to reassure the girls behind her. Kasumi was trying to keep from giggling and Nodoka merely rolled her eyes in amusement at her son showing off.

"Hey, Akane?" She froze in mid swing as her target spoke.

"What?"

Ranma sat up and held out his empty plate. "That was pretty good. Can I have some more?"

The chase that followed involved lots of property damage, half the residents of Nerima, two dogs, a hamster, and kite-borne ninja.

The girls who were secretly the Sailor Senshi flopped into their places around the shrine meeting room. They had seen it and still couldn't believe it. Nobody should have that kind of chaos in their life.

"Well, now what?" Makoto asked. "We're obviously out of our league."

Minako smiled serenely. "Don't worry girls, I've got it covered. I, at least, will succeed in this task, so the future is secure."

"And how do you plan to do that, Mina-chan?" Rei snapped. She was a bit out of sorts.

"I couldn't possibly explain it to you girls," Minako exclaimed airily. "Too many difficult concepts and technical terms."

Ami smiled toothily. "No need to be catty, Mina-chan. And don't be too concerned about it when you fail. I've got it covered."

Eyes turned to Ami in shock.

"Is that a challenge, Ami-chan?"

"Of course not, Mina-chan. We're all aiming for the same goal after all."

"Somebody has to be first," Makoto mused.

"And you think it will be you?" Rei demanded.

"Why not?" Makoto replied. "We've got a lot in common. And he…"

"Resembles your old senpai?" The others coursed.

"Hell no," Makoto exclaimed. "He puts my old senpai to shame."

"All right girls, let's make this interesting shall we?"

The girls stared at Minako.

"Who ever gets him first gets free ice cream from the others for a month," Minako explained.

"Two months," Usagi put in.

"Six," said a quiet voice. They all stared at Hotaru. She gazed calmly back. "Unless you're worried that I'll beat you?"

"Six then," Minako agreed. She held out her hand. Hotaru placed hers on Minako's. The others followed suit one by one.

"Wait a moment," Rei said. "How do we prove who was first?"

Hotaru spoke up. "After this is all over, we ask Ranma to verify it. Tendo-san said he couldn't lie very well."

"True," Ami said. "What if Setsuna or the others get to him first?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"They aren't here so they aren't part of this," Usagi said. "They don't count for this bet."

Everyone nodded agreement.

Elsewhere, Ranma shuddered as a shiver of doom went down his back.

"Is something wrong, Ranma-kun?"

"Er, no Meioh-san. Just a bad feeling."

Setsuna smiled. "I'm sure it will be ok. I'm glad you were able to help me out like this."

Ranma waved that away. "Anything for a friend of Mom's. Where d'ya want this?" He shifted his grip on the dresser.

"Over against that wall, Ranma-kun. Let's see how the room looks that way. If I don't like it, we can change things."

Ranma nodded. Helping his mom's friend rearrange her furniture for the day was a small price to pay for the quiet he got while away from the fiancées. He just wished that his mother's friend wasn't quiet so sexy and casual. She didn't seem to be interested in him, but she was very touchy-feely. She would lay her hand on his arm when she spoke, or brush against him in passing. He would try to apologize, but she seemed confused about it, as if she didn't think he had done anything wrong.

After a morning of helping, Ranma was no longer embarrassed when she brushed against him, but her presence was starting have a different effect. He helped her finish quickly and excused himself from having lunch with her.

It was only after he got back to Nerima and got malletted by Akane that he decided that he should have stayed. A little discomfort and free lunch were much better than a mallet to the head and the burnt offering he got from Akane.

Well, there was always next week.


	5. All the King's Men

All for One 5

All the King's Men?

Ami tried not to look as nervous as she felt. Her whole plan depended on a bluff that would be detected if she gave herself away. She felt out of place in a business suit, but she knew it made her look professional enough to fool the administrators at Furinkan High School, notoriously lax in rules.

"Mizuno-san? Principal Kuno will see you now."

Ami adjusted her jacket and entered the principal's office, her folio and laptop securely under one arm.

It only took her ten minutes to convince the principal. Once she mentioned that she wanted Ranma Saotome in her project, he was happy to do whatever she wanted. It seemed he was all for anything that made life difficult for Ranma. She followed him to an empty class room and waited while the requested students were assembled.

"Okay, bruddahs and wahines. Der is gonna be a new person around to put you kiddies in yoah place. Dis here is Mizuno-san, de top student in de country, an' she been sent to bring you outta de dark ages of de education system." Ami winced at the introduction. She stepped forward and laid her hand on Principal Kuno's shoulder. He instantly shut up and moved aside for her. She smiled at him, the same sort of smile she had learned from Setsuna. He cowered and fled the room.

"Actually," Ami began as she faced the dozen or so students, "I'm here to help you learn to study and bring up your overall scholastic discipline. Furinkan High School has been last place in the National ratings for the last two years. If my program works here, it will be implemented on a National scale to improve the teaching and learning process across Japan." She firmly resisted the urge to expand on her plan. It was merely a means to an end, and she didn't want to focus on it to the point of forgetting her goal.

Said goal was staring at her with the look of a youma in the path of a giant pink heart. She figured he was surprised to see her after the incident from the previous day. She didn't look at him for very long, passing her gaze over each student. "We will begin by examining your study habits and helping you to improve in that area. Then we will focus on specific topics, forming small groups in which those who excel in a subject are grouped with those who have troubles."

She quickly moved on, paring the students up. She made sure to put Ranma with Akane, and paired Ukyo with herself. As the pairs got organized Ranma kept glancing at her nervously.

"Is something the matter Saotome-san?"

Ranma glanced at Akane. "Uhm, I'm not sure about…"

"Ranma," Akane growled.

"Tendo-san," Ami spoke sharply, but calmly. "There will be no arguments, violence, or fights of any sort. I have the authority of the Board of Education, and if I have to expel you from this class, you will also be expelled from school. I doubt that any of you want to become ronin at this stage."

"But he…"

"He has done nothing, Tendo-san. He was merely expressing a concern. Now please be quite and let him speak."

She turned politely to Ranma. He stuttered and mumbled for a few moments then fell silent, tugging at his braid and looking anywhere but at her. She tried not to smirk.

"Let me see if I understand the problem here. Saotome-san is concerned that he and Tendo-san might have problems studying together." Ranma nodded once but froze when Akane glared at him. "Given what I've seen of Saotome-san and Tendo-san, I can see that this is a legitimate concern. Saotome-san would be very frustrating to deal with in a study group as his previous grades show. Therefore I will switch partners and have Kuonjii-san study with Tendo-san and Saotome-san can be my partner." She let her gaze rest on each of the people in question as if daring them to argue.

"Fine with me, sugar," Ukyo said. "I'm sure Mizuno-sensei won't clobber Ran-chan with a mallet the first time he says the wrong thing."

"Hey," Akane exclaimed. "At least she won't be fawning all over him and pandering to his ego."

"Enough!" Ami ground her teeth to keep from yelling. "Study with your partner for the rest of class. I will help Saotome-san and then come and speak with each of you. And if I hear one more argument that is not directly related to study material, I will start handing out expulsion papers." She glared until all of the others were bent over their books, murmuring quietly to each other. She turned back to Ranma.

He mumbled something as he stared at her wide eyed. She didn't inquire as to whether he had said 'cute' or 'scary.' Her plan was going exactly as she had outlined it. If she was correct, she would find that Ranma needed extra help to catch up with his class, let alone pass them. She would assign herself as his tutor and give him private lessons.

She yanked herself away from those thoughts and focused on her student. It would take several weeks at least to become his friend, and maybe a couple more to become his lover. Good thing there wasn't a time limit on this mission.

+0+0

Haruka and Michiru watched as their target exited his school. He was late coming out, obviously a victim of detention. They casually sat in their car and waited until he had gone past. They were about to follow when a familiar blonde came abreast of them. She was busy watching Ranma and didn't notice them until Haruka leaned over her door and pinched her.

"Hey, Mina-chan," Haruka purred. "Already on the job I see."

Minako squeaked and covered her butt with both hands. "Uhm, yeah. Saving the world and all. Love and justice must prevail." She dashed away leaving Haruka and Michiru laughing in her wake.

"Well, with them on it already, we're going to have to be careful," Michiru said. Haruka nodded.

"Let's wait until Saturday. We may be able to catch her alone then."

Michiru agreed, but as they started to drive away, the female version of their target came dashing around the corner she had turned a few minutes before. She was running madly as if she had a mob chasing her.

Haruka grinned. "Quick. Jump in," she called as the red-head came scrambling past them. The girl nodded and hopped into the back seat, throwing herself on the floor. Haruka activated the roof, causing it to unfold and close over the three girls. The mob chasing Ranma went streaming past, completely ignoring the little sports car that pulled away from the curb and merged into the light afternoon traffic.

Michiru glanced over the seat. "You can come up now. I'm Kiaoh Michiru and this is Ten'oh Haruka."

"Saotome Ran.. er Ranko, sorry 'bout this."

"No problem, Ranko-chan," Haruka said with a glance in the rear view mirror. She abruptly switched gears and swerved. "Where can we take you?"

Michiru's eyes widened as it became apparent that Ranma had no support. "We're heading downtown to do some shopping," she announced.

Ranma shrugged. "Uhm, you can just drop me off anywhere here."

Haruka would have protested but Michiru nudged her and nodded to the side of the road. Ranma politely thanked them and ran off.

"We had her," Haruka started, but broke off at the look on Michiru's face. "You have a plan."

Michiru nodded. "Saturday. A bit of alcohol and the right timing, and we'll have ourselves a partner. We should plan to be over here a lot in the next few days though. We'll want her to be comfortable with seeing us. Don't get too caught up in staring at her boobs, she might misunderstand."

Haruka sighed dramatically. "I'll try to restrain myself."

+0+0

Makoto waited in the dojo where the eldest Tendo girl had escorted her. She did some warm up katas while she reviewed her plan. Challenge Ranma. If she won, and she mentally snorted at that thought, he would have to take her on a date. If he won she would provide him with lunches and then demand that he train her. Once training was in full swing she was sure she could get in a little 'full contact.'

Ranma entered the dojo. The blue haired girl was with him and Makoto tried not to let it get to her. They weren't exactly holding hands. Akane was glaring at him.

"See Akane, it's not another fiancée. Probably some challenger who wants to beat me up for something I did." Ranma glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, my name is Kino Makoto. I saw you fighting the other day. I wanted to test my skills against yours."

Ranma blinked. Akane was staring in surprise.

"Just a test? No tricks, no strings, no conditions?" Ranma seemed confused.

Makoto shrugged. "Well, I was kinda hoping I could ask you on a date if I won, but I don't really think I'm that good."

Akane began to growl. Ranma glanced at her and then smiled. It was the sort of smile that a cat might give a new play toy.

"I'll tell ya what, Kino-san. Why don't you spar with Akane, here, and if you can beat her, I'll see about sparring with you. But if you're gonna ask me out if you win, what are you going to do if you loose?"

Makoto carefully frowned as if in thought. "Well, I guess I could make bentos for you." She shrugged. "It wouldn't be too much trouble to add another one to my list."

Ranma actually considered it for a moment. Makoto wasn't one of the regulars. If she was providing him with lunches, Ukyo and Shampoo couldn't complain that he was favoring one of them. Akane would be in the same boat. And he would be getting free lunches. He would have to make sure that everyone knew she wasn't a romantic rival, including her, but otherwise it was a win-win situation.

"All right," Ranma said. "If you can hold your own against Akane, then I'll spar with you. If you win, you can ask me out on a date. If you loose you provide bentos for one week."

Makoto nodded. Akane glared at Ranma one last time but stepped out to face Makoto.

"Don't you want to warm up, Tendo-san?"

Akane shrugged. "Won't make any difference. I won't loose to a floozy like you."

"I thought this was a friendly sparring match, not an excuse to be rude," Makoto said. "Don't blame me if you hurt yourself." She took a ready stance.

Ranma raised his hand and let it fall. "Kumite."

+0+0

Hino Rei paced around the Sacred Fire. She was sure that this was going to require some very careful planning. And a lot of revision on the fly. Ranma was like a halogen beam of Ki. She wasn't certain she wanted to know what price he had paid for that kind of power, but he didn't seem to be corrupted by it. If anything his apparent naivety might be the cost. If that was true, this was going to be even more difficult.

On the other hand, that same innocence could be used against him. She smiled as she recalled certain rituals that required the participants to be naked. There were even a few that she knew that required various levels of intimacy, though she had only heard of those from her grandfather. She decided to do some research. The shrine had a small library of scrolls. She could probably find something useful there.

Then it would just be a matter of luring Ranma over and convincing him to cooperate in one of these rituals. It would probably be best to start small and work her way up, maybe offering to help him with some of his curses. She headed for her grandfather's office.

"What? What happened to them?"

Rei's grandfather sighed. "They were stolen by a wandering martial artist just before you came here permanently. Saotome was the name. He was traveling with a young boy and offered to do some work in exchange for some meditation training for the boy." The old man sneered. "He made the boy do all the work while he sat around and drank my sake."

Rei couldn't believe it. The sheer coincidence was almost too much. She smiled as she revised he plan. Her grandfather backed away from the girl, hoping the manic grin wasn't meant for him.

Rei took a calming breath and thought about her idea. Best not to be forceful about it. She wouldn't insist that he make reparations for his father's theft, but she could suggest that some of his troubles might be alleviated by balancing his karma. He would be willing to do some work around the shrine and she would casually provide him with lemonade after a hot, sweaty job. She shook off those thoughts. Getting him here was the first step. The rest would come later.

+0+0

Minako watched as Ranma, once again, ended up being chased by half the population of Nerima. She glanced at her watch and scribbled a note in her day planner. After only two days, the pattern was obvious. She could set her watch by it.

The chaos that surrounded Ranma seemed to operate in cycles of exactly twenty-two hours, thirteen minutes and 27 seconds. There would be minor incidents approximately every thirty-seven minutes and twenty-two seconds. And every four hours, fifteen minutes and forty-five seconds some random girl would encounter him and cause an explosion from one or more of his fiancées, usually Akane. Sometimes the girl was one of the other fiancées, and three times already it had been Minako herself, even though she was doing her best to stay out of sight.

She was glad Ami hadn't noticed this, but it made her plan much simpler. She merely needed to appear as Sailor V at the right moment. She would defend Ranma from the horde that was attacking him and he would fall madly in love with her. She sighed at the impossibility of that day dream. More likely she would have to be rescued by her target. But that might lead to romance as well.

She sighed again and headed toward Juban. Romance wasn't part of this. She just had to get him into the sack and copulate wildly with him. While the idea had certain appeal, it wasn't what she wanted. She watched as several of the other Nerimans headed toward the conflict. Sanzanine she had heard of. The guy was a real womanizer. The cute Chinese boy was obsessed with one of the women chasing Ranma.

She wanted someone to chase her like that. She wouldn't ignore him like the China girl did.

Minako wandered back to Juban forming and discarding plans between her daydreams about various handsome martial artists.

+0+0

Ranma sat on the roof and contemplated. This last week had been one of the strangest in his life, not counting the week after he had fallen into Jusenkyo. No less than six new girls had entered his life, and as far as he could tell, none of them were trying to marry him or kill him. The closest any of them came to that sort of thing were Kino-san and that blonde he kept seeing around. But Kino-san had admitted that, while she was interested in handsome guys, he had way too many women already for her to enter the competition. That blonde girl was always friendly and said 'Hi' in passing, but she had never actively tried to approach him.

He thought through his schedule for the next day. Kino-san would be by early for her training session. Then he had just enough time to shower and get to Juban to meet Mizuno-sensei. Then he would be at Hikawa shrine, where Hino-san had suggested she might be able to help him understand his curse better. Ten'oh-san had offered him a ride back over to Nerima if he would show him and Kiaoh-san around the ginza. Of course he had to be a girl for that, but he wasn't too upset with the idea. Neither of the two were like any of his rivals or admirers, and Ten'oh was obviously hot for his girlfriend.

His day would end in Juban again where he would spend the evening helping Meioh-san again. She would drop him off at his mother's place for the night and he would come back to Nerima after spending Sunday with his mom. And if he was really lucky, none of the fiancées, rivals, friends, or their families would see him all weekend. He didn't tempt fate by pondering this happy daydream for long. If it happened he would enjoy, otherwise he would deal. Like always.

AN- Corrected a few mistakes and reposted this.

Omake Warning….

"Somebody has to be first," Makoto mused.

"And you think it will be you?" Rei demanded.

"Why not?" Makoto replied. "We've got a lot in common. And he…"

"Resembles your old sempai?" The others coursed.

Makoto smirked. "No, he is my old sempai. And since we've already done the deed, it'll be no problem to get him back in bed with me."

Ami uttered an explicative. The others stared at her.

"Don't worry Ami-chan," Makoto purred, "I'm sure he won't mind sharing me with you. Or you with me. We don't need to break up our little 'workouts'."

Eyes got very big all around.

"It's not that," Ami said. She smacked the side of the Mercury link. "I'm loosing feed from the observation satellites right at the good part. I think his Ki is interfering with the electronics right as he climaxes."

Curiosity got the better of the Senshi and they peered at the image on the Mercury link. The interference cleared to show an image of Ranma lying on the roof of the dojo. He was adjusting the waistband of his pants.

A little later as they were leaving, Minako joined Rei and Usagi by the bus stop.

"Wow, that was a real show stopper. I mean I thought Haruka and Michiru were the official lesbians of the group and now Ami and Makoto come out."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "It was almost enough to make me and Rei come out too. Ja ne."

Minako stared as the two got on their bus and rode away. "Am I the only normal girl in this outfit?" she demanded.

"Depends on how you define normal, Mina-chan."

"Artemis! Am I glad to see you."

The cat turned boy shrugged. "Hurry up. Luna hates to be kept waiting you know."

Enjoy the story, and remember, always watch TV in a well lit room-desu and sit back from the TV–desu.

Omake Omake…

Ranma stared in surprise as the statue that had fallen on him opened her eyes and gazed at him. Suddenly she lurched forward and hugged him.

"Master-sama."

"W..w..what? Who are you? What's going on?"

"Kasumi is a Steel Angel-desu. And you are Kasumi's Master-sama."

"Huh?"

Dr. Tofu entered the room. "Kasumi-chan, you're awake. Quickly, we must pack."

Kasumi stared at the man for a moment, one finger to her lips. "Who are you-desu? And why are you telling Kasumi what to do? Kasumi only obeys Master-sama." She emphasized this by grabbing Ranma and clasping him to her bosom.

Ranma flailed his arms, gasping for air. His last coherent thought was 'Man, I didn't know Kasumi had such big breasts.'

Ranma sat up with a gasp, hurling his pillow away from his face. He glanced around. Snoring panda, guest room at the Tendo dojo, check. He sighed; it had only been a dream.

"I'm never letting Akane convince me to watch Steel Angel Kurumi again," he muttered and rolled over to go back to sleep. Only to find his bed occupied.

"Master-sama," Steel Angel Shampoo muttered in her sleep as she tried to glomp him.

Ranma screamed-desu.

AN-2 My wife got the Steel Angel Collection for her birthday-desu. The TV is right next to the computer-desu. I couldn't help it-desu.


	6. All about town All for One, six

All for One 6

All Alone

Akane ignored the noises coming from the dojo. At least she tried. It was kind of difficult considering she was pressed up against the wall under the window.

Ranma was training that girl. Akane had to admit, after being thrown four times out of five, that the girl was pretty good. On the other hand, Akane had managed to get in her own shots. Not as many, but she was stronger than the other girl. Ranma had called the fight before either of them could actually hurt the other.

Akane had wanted to be angry with the taller girl, but she really couldn't. Makoto was too nice. After the fight she had congratulated Akane and asked to spar with her again sometime. Makoto's casual assumption that Ranma was training Akane had forced the pig tailed boy to actually begin training her.

However, Akane couldn't shake the feeling that Makoto wasn't what she seemed. After forming dozens of wild theories, each less plausible that the last, Akane had decided to get more information. Thus her current position, under the window, pretending to ignore the voices in the dojo.

The lesson wound down and Ranma left for his study group. Akane snickered to herself over that. Still, Mizuno-sensei had helped him improve his grades. These last tests he had actually scored a passing grade. Akane wished him well, and made her move.

"Kino-san."

"Oh, hi Akane. And call me 'Makoto'."

Akane smiled. "Sure, Makoto. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream. I know how hungry Ranma's workouts can make you."

Makoto grinned back. "Sure. I haven't been around Nerima much."

Akane led the way to the furo. "Feel free to clean up. I'll change and meet you in front of the dojo."

Makoto nodded. Even if she didn't succeed in seducing Ranma, making a friend of Akane would be great.

0+0+

Saturday's were busy at the Nekohanten. Shampoo had little time to wonder what was happening to Ranma. She had seem him during the week, but he was hard to follow and harder to track.

Once she had encountered him with a girl that resembled Akane, but when she had approached, he had made it clear that the girl was not a fiancée and was not open to manipulations or attacks.

Shampoo still shivered when she thought of his tone when he had spoken to Mousse, who had arrived just before she could greet Ranma. Mousse had avoided him ever since, though he continued to bother Shampoo.

After that, Ranma had been harder to find. He had been seen in the company of other girls, and had been very adamant about leaving them out of the usual games.

Aside from the blue haired girl, he had been seen with a tall brunette. There was also blonde who had a car and a girl friend; they seemed to enjoy spending time with Ranma's girl type. Shampoo wondered if Ranma knew that the two women were lesbians. Or even if he knew they were both girls.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Cologne called out another order and Shampoo scurried to catch the flying bowls. She would figure out what Ranma wanted eventually, and then she would take him back to China to be a proper husband.

0+0+

Ukyo listened as Konatsu finished his report on Ranma's activities.

"Today Ranma-san will be in Juban most of the day. He is planning to visit a shrine in search of a cure, and his study group meets there as well. This evening he will be with his mother and tomorrow he will return to Nerima."

Ukyo nodded. "Thanks, sugar. Do you think any of these girls are after Ranma?"

"No, Ukyo-sama. They all seem to be exactly what they say. Mizuno-san is actually the smartest student in Japan and she has helped Ranma-san improve his grades. The blonde girl is obviously attached to her companion. Kino-san and Hino-san appear to be perfectly straightforward. I suspect Hino-san actually believes that Ranma-san can alleviate the chaos in his life by balancing the karma of his inheritance."

Ukyo thought about that for a moment. Maybe that would lead him to marry her to help with the bad karma his father had created. She grinned.

"OK. Leave off the surveillance. Unlike some others, I trust Ran-chan to do the right thing." She stood and returned to her station behind the grill. Konatsu bowed and went about his job of preparing for the noon rush.

0+0+

Kasumi smiled as Akane and her new friend left. It was nice to see Akane making new friends, especially since the girl was so closely associated with Ranma. Usually such relationships involved property destruction or kidnapping.

She set about preparing lunch for her father and Uncle Saotome. Akane would be safe enough with Makoto. Kasumi was fairly certain that the girl was one of the Bishoujo Senshi. It made sense after all, that Ranma would attract their attention. She grinned, humming a happy tune, as she contemplated the effects this might have on the dynamics of the house. She would have to re-read her psychology text and cross reference with the sociology references she was using. If this played out the way she thought, she would be able to finish her Doctorate Thesis and finally get her degree.

0+0+

It was a Saturday, and a school holiday, a rare occurrence that Nabiki took shameless advantage of. The usual morning antics hadn't occurred and thus she hadn't been awakened at some unearthly hour. She did reach awareness briefly to check her clock, but reminded herself that there was no school and went back to sleep. Noon was soon enough to start the day.

0+0+

Hotaru pulled on her 'costume' and checked her appearance in the mirror. The black dress was still a little large, but the elastic helped keep it from looking too baggy. She grinned and pulled on the things she had raided from Michiru-mama's 'special' drawer. With the proper make up, she would look Goth without going overboard.

She concentrated and called up her adult form. It had taken a few days of practice to be able to do it regularly, and the hair still had a tendency to grow more than she wanted, but it wasn't nearly as exhausting as it had been.

She gasped as the outfit she was wearing pinched in some sensitive spots. She would need to work on the under things some more. Maybe some more elastic in the hip ties of the panties and a slightly larger bra. She shifted back and frowned. Given her smaller form's bust, maybe she could do without a bra entirely. The lace bodice should preserve her modesty enough, and after all, she wanted Ranma to notice her womanly charms.

0+0+

Setsuna glanced around and made sure everything was ready. She couldn't completely hide the fact that the meal wasn't homemade, but Ranma probably wouldn't notice. Especially given the other distractions.

She adjusted her outfit again. The kimono was still brand new and itched a bit in some places. It was difficult to walk as well. But, if she was correct, Ranma would like it and that would get him to lower his guard. She had been working up to this evening for nearly a month, getting Ranma used to being around a woman who wasn't bothered by touching or being touched. If things went well, she should have him ready for the final event in another month or two.

And if the others did their job properly, he would be acclimatized and accepting of her offer. And the future would be secure.

0+0+

Chiba Mamoru stared at the four stones he kept in his room. It was getting easier to understand the images and messages they sometimes gave him, but he was stumped by this one.

If he was reading the signs correctly, he could loose Usagi. But that didn't seem to be a bad thing. And there was every indication that he would end up married to her any way. The whole thing was confusing. How could he loose her and end up marrying her at the same time?

Furthermore, there were visions of a cute redhead. She seemed to be associated with Chibi-Usa somehow. He would almost have thought she was Chibi-Usa's mother except that every vision he got of her ended in the girl pounding him flat. Well, that, and he knew that Usagi was Chibi-Usa's mother.

Then there was the really strange part. He kept seeing a blond man, with a hairstyle similar to Usagi and the Moon symbol on his forehead.

He sighed and closed the box. His former guard had been really muddled by their possession. He decided to be more attentive around Usagi, and to watch for the redhead and the blond. Otherwise he could only continue as he had been and hope for the best.

He really hoped that the visions of Pluto going on a rampage over her planet's demotion were just nightmares induced by Usagi's curry. It was good, but it came back to haunt you.

0+0+

Kuno Tatewaki knew he wasn't the smartest person around. Tendo Nabiki was much smarter, for example. Yet it constantly amazed him how blind they could be.

Yet in this case their blindness was serving him well. None of them were aware of the evil that the foul sorcerer Saotome wrought among them and none were aware of the champions of justice that were even now tracking him.

Kuno had seen them himself. The young blue haired sensei, the martial artist, the blonde who was surely Sailor V herself, and the shrine maiden; all were using Saotome's weakness to women against him to trap him. And once they had him alone, they would reveal their identities as the Bishoujo Senshi and justice would be served.

And then the pig tailed goddess and Tendo Akane would be free to express their love for him.

0+0+

In another part of the Kuno mansion, Kodachi practiced her latest routine while contemplating how things were turning in her favor.

The red haired harlot that was keeping her from Ranma-sama was being hunted by none other than Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They had been seen with her in the market place, obviously preparing to confront her.

And while she would admit that the girl was good (if pressed), the champions of love and justice would be more than a match for her.

And then Ranma-sama would be free to express his love for her.

0+0+

Satsuke hid under his bed and hoped that the sound of his master and mistress laughing would stop soon. He really needed sleep to keep up with all the demands they made.


End file.
